Fall of a Heart
by Squad-Zero
Summary: A new warrior appears to take place of an old friend. while trouble brews what does it mean for sora and the gang?
1. A new wielder

disclamer i do not own any of the kingdom hearts charators nor do i claim to.

so the first couple of chapters are short, i know, but just stick with me they get longer i promise.

* * *

It was a usually calm day at Disney Castle except there was a strange presence that could be felt by the King and the Queen knew something was bothering him but she decided to go and see how things where. King Mickey watched as Minnie left the room

"You can come out now. I've known you were there the entire time." He said. A figure in black was behind the King's chair

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know where I can find him?" the figure asked.

"No, I don't." as the King spun around to see the figure it was gone just then the feeling hit him.

"The Heartless!" he said in shock as he quickly wrote a note and put into a bottle and sent it out to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

It was a normal and peaceful day in Radiant Garden as Cid monitored the defense system with the help of Tron. Aerith was standing outside talking with Leon and Yuffie about Sora and the others and how they hoped that they had made it home safely. All of a sudden the alarm went off and everyone rushed into the house to see what the problem was.

"What's going on Cid?" Leon asked.

"We've got a big problem Leon. Look at this." as he pointed to the monitor.

"Heartless!" he said in shock as everyone was quiet not believing what they had just heard.

They didn't want to believe it so they headed to the edge of the town and sure enough the computer was right they could see the heartless swarming out of Hollow Bastion and gathering at the base of the castle. They all knew that Maleficent was back but they didn't think that she could amass so many heartless so soon after the battle with the organization.

The gang drew their weapons "Are you guys ready to fight?" Leon asked, but just as they were about to head off a strange figure wearing a black cloak appeared in front of them wielding the Oathkeeper.

"Sora?" Leon said in a shocked tone, the mysterious person shook his head no.

"But I am looking for him. Do you know where I can find him?" he asked as he walked closer to the edge and looked back at them.

"Probably on his home Island." Leon said as he saw the stranger's bright blue eyes before he turned his head again.

"Then you are of no use to me." He said as he jumped off of the edge and into the restoration site and disappeared.

"Who was that?" he asked as he looked at the others, they shrugged.

"He might not show it but, he's a friend." said Cloud as him and Tifa joined the others.


	2. Old friends

Goofy like usual was asleep on the job in the Castle courtyard and was completely unaware of what was going on. Donald on the other hand was in his room with his very special sweetheart Daisy. As usual she was yelling at him for being late for their date again as Donald tried to talk his way out of this one.

"Donald Duck how could you make me wait for two hours!" Daisy yelled.

"But Daisy, I had a meeting with the King and it took longer than I thought." Donald said as he lowered his head.

"That's a lie and you know it Donald!" as Daisy slapped him just as King Mickey Walked in and Daisy left in a huff.

The King walked up to Donald "I'm sorry Donald I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Daisy." as he lowered his head.

"It's okay your majesty, she would have yelled at me for something else anyway. So did you need to talk to me about something?" as Donald looked and saw the Kings serious look on his face.

"Donald the Heartless are back and I fear that they are getting stronger and stronger by the moment." as he looked down at the ground.

"You mean the worlds are connected again your Majesty?" he looked at Mickey seriously.

"Yes some of the worlds you visited on your last journey have already been attacked by Heartless but haven't fallen yet." as he breathed a sigh of relief. Donald ran off to go find Goofy.

"We need to find the door that will take us to Sora!" the King yelled to Donald just before he was out of range.

Donald ran into the courtyard and went up to the sleeping Goofy. "Wake up Goofy, Wake up!" he yelled.

Goofy remained asleep, Donald was furious now but gave evil laugh and smile as he firaga on Goofy's backside catching it on fire.

"YOW!" Goofy yelled as he flew into the air as Donald put out the fire with Blizaga.

"What was that for Donald?" Goofy asked, as he looked at him in pain.

"The Heartless are back Goofy we have to find the door that will lead us to Sora." he said as they walked into the gummi hanger.

"The Gummi ship is all ready for you guys so get going." Chip said, as the King walked in and got into the Gummi Ship

"C'mon fellas lets go!" the King cheered as Donald and Goofy jumped in and the rockets fired with a "Vroosh!" as the ship took off towards Radiant Garden.


	3. The Attack

Chapter 3: The Attack

Chapter 3: The Attack

The Gummi Ship had a pre made route to Twilight Town.

"Merlin had told me tales of a wooden door that might be able to get us to Sora's island." The King said. The Gummi Ship was cruising along nicely without any disturbance

"Gosh, this seems a little too easy you guys." The King stated as he walked around the cockpit.

"Aw come on your Majesty your TOO careful." Said Goofy as he made a silly smile at the King.

The King couldn't help but laugh when Goofy made the face "I guess your right Goofy, I am being a little to careful." said the King.

The alarm sounded as Goofy and the King rushed back to their seats.

"What's going on Donald?" asked the King.

"I'm not sure your Majesty the alarm sounded but I don't see anything…yet…" as their jaws dropped as they saw an endless army of Heartless Gummi's in front of them.

Donald grabbed the controls and started maneuvering the ship to keep them from being hit as well as shooting back.

Donald was doing an excellent job of dodging the enemy fire. "Donald, look out!" Goofy yelled as he covered his eyes.

"Heads up Donald!" the King yelled as Donald dodged the blast.

The King and Goofy were yelling things at Donald, as he started to really angry with all of the noise since it was distracting him. They finally cleared a path through the enemies and got through but just as he did Goofy and King Mickey yelled again and he had had enough.

"Will you guys, just SHUT UP!" Donald yelled at both of them as both Mickey and Goofy closed their eyes and pointed to the front.

He turned around to see an asteroid right in front of them "Aw, phooey." He said as the asteroid hit the wing of the Gummi Ship and sent them spiraling towards Twilight Town.


	4. the search

Chapter 4: The Search

Chapter 4: The Search

The Gummi ship crashed into the clock face of the Train Station and the hatch opened but the only thing none of them noticed was that they were upside down.

"WAA!" they all said as they fell out of the cockpit and hit the ground hard.

"THUMP!" they got up one by one rubbing their heads.

"I can't believe you crashed the Gummi Ship Donald!" said the King.

"Hey lets see you fly while dodging enemy fire while returning fire!" Donald yelled.

"Uh…but Donald you hit an asteroid didn't you?" Goofy said scratching his head.

Donald got angrier and hit Goofy with his staff "YOW!" said Goofy as he hopped on one foot.

"Common you guys, let's find that door." Said the King as they headed towards town.

They searched for hours trying to find the door but to no avail as their search led them into the Sandlot. When they got there they noticed a bunch of people cheering and yelling for Heyner. There was a sign that said Stuggle Battle S and there were to people in the ring and it was Heyner and Seifer. Heyner had just won the battle but the King felt like something wasn't right and he was correct as a bunch of Neo Heartless appeared out of the ground and started to get closer to Heyner and Seifer. The King drew his Keyblade and the three jumped into the ring to protect the others.

"Stay back, we can handle them." Said the King and just as quick as it began it was over.

Heyner, Pence, and Olette stood in front of Donald, Goofy, and the King.

"So what's going on here?" asked Pence.

"Well we are trying to find Sora, Riku, and Kairi. There is supposed to be a door somewhere in this town that can lead to their island." Said the King.

The three looked at each other and then Pence's face lit up.

"There is a door behind a wall in our hangout could that be it?" asked Pence, the King started thinking.

"Hmm…it could be, can you take us to it?" asked the King.

The three nodded as they all headed back to the hangout and moved the bricks to reveal a wooden door with a yellow trim around the edges.

"This is it!" the King said as he drew his Keyblade and unlocked the door.

They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge "Why won't it open your majesty?" asked Goofy.

"I should have known. We need Sora to open the lock on his side of the door." As the King lowered his head.

"I just hope he gets my message." as they took a seat on the couch and began to wait.


	5. New friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

All he could see was darkness around him and his friends and then the Keyblade appeared in his hand just as a huge Heartless rose from the ground. "Riiing!" the bell went off and Kai woke up from his dream in a cold sweat.

"The same dream again?" he thought to himself as he grabbed his things and walked out with his girl Mira.

They could see Sora, Riku, and Kairi just ahead of them "Wait up you guys!" both of them called out as they ran and caught up with them.

Kairi and Sora were had been dating for a while and it was the same for Kai and Mira since they met once Kai came to the island and Kairi introduced him to Mira.

The gang headed toward the beach and just sort of sat there watching the waves and the sun starting to set in the distance. Riku was more content to relax and keep to himself since the events of the past; he didn't like to let anyone too close fearing that he might end up hurting them. While Riku laid on the sand and remembered his past, Sora and Kairi watched as the sun continued to set into the distance until they heard their parents calling them home. Sora, Kairi, and Riku got up and started to walk back but noticed Kai and Mira staying behind.

"We'll see you tomorrow okay guys." as Kai smiled at Sora and the others.

Kai and Mira watched as the sun sank farther and farther into the sea, but Kai's attention was focused on the dreams that he kept having. He remembered Mira telling him that she was having similar dreams and that she wasn't getting as much sleep, as she wanted. Just then Kai caught something shine out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you see that?" he asked Mira as she looked where he was pointing as it shimmered again.

They got up and walked over to the spot that was shimmering and saw what seemed to be two chains sticking out of the sand. They tried to pick them up but they where connected to something buried in the sand, they looked at each other nodded and then started to dig.


	6. Keys to your destiny

Chapter 6: The Keys to Your Destiny: Part 1

Chapter 6: The Keys to Your Destiny: Part 1

They kept digging until they unearthed what seemed to be giant keys as they picked them up they started to feel very strange and they collapsed. They awoke on Destiny Island and they walked to the ocean and saw them selves wearing new clothes. Kai was wearing silver clothes similar to the ones Sora wore and Mira had clothes similar to King Mickey's. They were both shocked but at the same time both liked their new outfits as they took one more step into the water and the island disappeared and they where on a giant platform. They walked on the platform before Mira notice something.

"Kai look at this!" she said as she pointed to the platform from the far end as Kai ran over and couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a giant picture of Sora holding a Keyblade and it also had Kairi and Riku and two others that he didn't know in smaller circles.

"You both hold great power within you." A strange voice said as their Keyblades appeared in front of them and started to change. Kai took his "Courage and selflessness." Said the voice as his became white with two angel wings at the handle and the tip was like a ray of light and the chain was an orb of light "The Way to the Light." The voice said. Mira took hers "Love and hope." The voice said as hers turned red, pink, and white with a heart around the handle. The tip looked like it curved into a puffy soul and the chain was a heart with wings "The Heart and Soul." Said the voice as a door appeared in front of them.

"This the last safe haven before your test, take heed." Said the voice, as Kai and Mira looked at each other then the door and walked through it.

They appeared on the other side it looked the same only it was a blue platform instead of the correct colors. "You will face the darkness in your journey." The voice said as their shadows rose from the ground and formed dark versions of them. Kai and Mira started to back up "…But don't be afraid." said the voice as confident looks appeared on their faces and they drew their Keyblades and got ready to fight. The fight began and already they were both surprised to see that they could fight extremely well matching their shadows attacks. One thing was clear though, and that was that they couldn't beat them selves so they looked at each other and nodded and switched enemies. They easily dispatched each other's shadow and when the fight was over they felt faint and collapsed.

"Sora will be your guide." The voice said.

The Keys to Your Destiny: Part 2

Kai awakened in his room still sort of dazed and groggy "Oh…was it all just a dream?" he asked himself.

Just then Mira came into his room as he pulled his covers off and Kai noticed that they still had on the clothes that they both had in the dream.

"So it wasn't a dream after all!" he said in shock.

They quickly ran outside and went to Sora's house to talk to him about this since Kai had overheard him talking about a Keyblade before. His mother answered the door but only to tell them that he went over to Destiny Island with Riku and Kairi. They grabbed a boat and quickly headed toward the island to meet with Sora and the others.

They docked their boat and got out and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the small island connected. They ran as quickly as possible to the shack and then across the bridge to the tree where they were reading a note.

"Sora this is urgent so please listen carefully. Lately I've felt the Heartless growing in strength, which means someone is threatening the worlds again. I've heard rumors that there are two new Keyblades and two new wielders on your island so you have to find them and bring them with you. The door on your island will connect to Twilight Town where Donald, Goofy, and I will be waiting for you."

Signed,

King Mickey

They had just made it across the bridge "Sora, Riku, Kairi!" they yelled as they walked over.

"What are you guys reading?" Kai asked as Sora quickly hid the letter from the King.

"You know more than you're letting on Sora." As Mira looked at them angrily.

"Do you know what this is Sora?" as Kai drew his Keyblade. "What…a Keyblade?" Sora said as Kairi and Riku where shocked, Sora looked at Mira

"Do you have one too?" he asked as Mira nodded and drew her Keyblade.

"The Keyblade can open any lock and seal." Said Sora as he started to explain everything about the Keyblade and what had happened up to this point.

They started to head back towards the beach until some Heartless appeared on the island.

"No…not here too." Sora said with a sad tone.

They knew they had to get to the door in order to lead the Heartless away from the islands so they began to cut there way through the waves of heartless, but when one was cut down two more took its place.

"Sora hurry and open the door!" Riku said as him and Kairi cut down two Heartless.

Sora pointed his Keyblade towards the door and sent the light into the lock opening the door as it opened they made a hasty retreat into the door as it closed behind them.


	7. the Reunion

Chapter 7: The Reunion

Chapter 7: The Reunion

The King and the others where worried especially the King since he was afraid that the message hadn't reached them yet.

The King sighed "What's taking them so long to get here?" he said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Gawrsh your Majesty maybe they did get the note but are having trouble getting to the door." Goofy said as they continued to watch the door in anticipation. Olette handed them some Popsicles.

"You know you need to relax. There isn't much any of us can do right now so you might as well have some joy." She smiled at them as they took the Popsicles and started to eat them.

It was just when they started eating them that they heard a lock open.

The door opened and Sora and Kai came flying out of it and hit the ground with a loud "THUMP!" as Riku, Kairi, and Mira all walked out of the door.

"I told you two that wasn't needed." Riku said as he walked past both of them as the King jumped at Riku and gave him a hug.

Donald and Goofy picked up Sora and started giving him and Kairi a bunch of hugs as they all began to laugh. Two people where noticeably absent from all of the joy.

"Sora care to introduce us to your new friends?" the King asked as he looked at Sora.

"Oh, right, everyone this is Kai and Mira. Kai and Mira meet everyone." They both waved at them "Hi it's nice to meet you." Said Mira.

"I'm guessing that you two can wield the Keyblade since you are here?" asked the King as Kai and Mira both drew their separate Keyblades.

"I think it's best that we inform them on what's happened up to now." Said the King as they sat down and began to tell Kai and Mira everything.

Kai and Mira where in shock over what they had just heard and couldn't believe that all of that had happened before they had the Keyblades.

"So what's the problem so far you're Majesty?" Kai asked, "Well for some reason Heartless have been showing up in worlds thought to have been sealed, so we need to re-seal those worlds as soon as possible."

The King said as they heard a bunch of screaming coming from the sandlot. They quickly headed there to see what was the problem and when they got there they saw a bunch of heartless attacking.

Seifer and his gang where unconscious "Heyner you, Olette, and Pence help Seifer we'll handle the Heartless." Said King Mickey as they split up.

Heyner and his gang helped Seifer and the others to their feet as Sora and the others finished off what was left of the Heartless. Just as they regrouped a dark figure appeared on top of a building clapping his hands "Bravo Sora, bravo." The figure said.


	8. new enemy, and twilights fate

Chapter 8: The New Enemy, and Twilight's Fate

Chapter 8: The New Enemy, and Twilight's Fate

Sora and the others looked around and then up to see the dark figure apparently standing there watching them fight the entire time.

"Who are you?" yelled Sora as he griped his Keyblade tighter.

"I am the King of all Heartless. I am Lord Drako." Said the figure as he removed the hood on his cloak to reveal what looked to be Xemnas but only his hair and eyes were black and he had black veins on his face, he also had claw gauntlets on.

Everyone noticed the King back up a bit when he heard the name.

"Your Majesty do you know him?" asked Sora.

"I am the only one who has bested your King in combat." Said Drako.

They looked at the King as he lowered his head. "He was able to best me in combat but I kept him locked in the realm of Darkness." Said the King.

"But your efforts where in vein since I broke out once Sora and Riku came into the realm of Darkness." Said Drako.

"Sora I want you to join me in my quest to bring the worlds into darkness and despair." he looked at Sora.

"What your crazy I would never join you and the darkness!" Sora yelled to Drako.

Drako looked at Sora with a disgusted face "Pitty, I was hoping you would see things my way." Drako snapped his fingers and a skelaton of a Dragon appeared baring the Heartless emblem as it roared at Sora and the others in anger as Drako disappeared.

They drew their Keyblades and began to attack the bone dragon with everything they had. The dragon swung its claws and tail hitting Riku and the King, knocking them back as the Keyblades of the others hit the dragon multiple times. "Clang!" "Crack!" as the dragon went to take a bite out of Sora he jumped in the mouth and started hacking away at the dragons jaw. Sora heard a loud crack as he looked to his right and saw an orb charging in the dragon's mouth he cut a opening as fast as he could from the dragon's mouth and jumped out just before the dragon fired his blast. The king ran up its back and onto the head and jammed his Keyblade into the Heartless mark and the dragon fell to pieces and vanished into the dark depths.

Drako appeared as soon as the dragon was gone but he was holding something, it was the Keyhole for twilight town.

"This is the punishment for not joining us!" yelled Drako as he slashed the Keyhole with his claw and the Keyhole cracked as darkness filled the hole.

Then every type of Heartless started to appear in Twilight Town they watched as Heyner and Seifers gangs where turned into black statues as heartless jumped into them.

"NO!" Sora yelled as Riku stopped him from running to them.

"Common Sora we have to get out of here there's nothing more we can do for them!" as Riku pulled Sora away as Drako tossed the Keyhole into the air as it shattered and split to other worlds.

They made it back to the Gummi Ship and left just in time to see Twilight Town become a dark brooding world for the Heartless


	9. Divide and Conquer

Sora was banging his hands on the floor of the Gummi Ship "WHY! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO THEM!" he yelled as tears started to hit the floor.

Kairi walked over to him and got on her knees and started to hug him as he hugged back as he cried on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora we'll find some way to turn the world and our friends back to normal." Said Kairi as she helped him up off the floor.

Everyone else on board was also very quiet and they couldn't stop themselves from looking back towards the world with a beautiful town. The King was in a corner by himself thinking while Riku sat on the floor with an angered and vengeful look on his face. Kai and Mira where standing beside Goofy holding hands tightly as tears fell from Mira's face.

"C'mon guys we can't stay sad forever. We owe it to Heyner and those other guys to find the pieces of the Keyhole and return the world back to its original state." Said the King as he started walking around the cockpit.

"But your Majesty the pieces went to other worlds it could take ages to find all of the pieces." Said Donald

"Then we'll just have to split up. Riku, Kairi, Kai, and Mira will come with me to Hollow Bastion. Sora you Donald and Goofy are to go to the other worlds and stop the Heartless and try and find those Keyhole fragments." Said the King as the others gathered with him.

"But why are you going to Hollow Bastion your Majesty?" asked Sora

"Because there is someone there who I think will be able to help us. I've already met him once its just a task of finding him." Said the King as the Gummi Ship landed in Hollow bastion.

Kai and the others jumped out of the Gummi Ship as they where greeted by Leon and the gang. Sora was sad that he had to leave Kairi and his friends behind but he knew it was for the best. Kairi watched as the Gummi Ship took off towards the worlds as fast as it could as she hoped that nothing would come to harm Sora.


	10. Light and Dark

I still don't own any of the kingdom hearts characters

_______

Sora and the others were coming up on the first of the worlds but something was wrong there was a black cloud surrounding the world keeping them from knowing what world they where at.

"Donald c'mon head towards the world!" yelled Sora, Donald wasn't moving as both him and Goofy where shaking.

Sora got up from his chair and went to the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. Donald quickly awoke from his frightened state and saw what Sora was doing.

"Hey cut that out Sora!" he yelled as he got Sora away from the controls, but it was to late as the ship spiraled into the world as it stopped just inside the world and teleported them to land.

As the light around them faded they couldn't help but look at each other and see that they where animals. Sora was ecstatic with what he saw as he knew exactly where as they looked around to see a bunch of bones of elephants.

"We must be in the Pride Lands." Goofy said, just then a young lioness went running by followed by a bunch of ground shakers.

Sora and the others ran towards the lioness and got in front of her and drew their weapons. The sound of battle could be heard as Donald blasted the ground shakers with thunder and Goofy smashed into them with his shield. Sora had jumped on top of one and managed to slam its face into the ground. They fought until the Heartless where gone as their weapons disappeared as quickly as they had summoned.

"Thank you. I didn't know what was going to happen to me when I saw those creatures." The lioness said.

"Don't worry as long as we're around the Heartless don't stand a chance at all." Sora said as he sat down wagging his lion tail.

"So who are you exactly? I've never seen you in the Pride Lands before." She said as she looked at Sora very carefully.

"I'm Sora and these are my two friends Donald and Goofy. Who are you?" he asked as he looked at her beautiful coat of fur.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She laughed, "I'm Kiara. You wanna come with me back to Pride Rock?" She said as Sora nodded in agreement as they headed towards Pride Rock.

"So how long have you lived at Pride Rock?" Sora asked as they got closer to the peek.

"I've lived here all my life and will be queen someday since I'm the daughter of Simba." She said as they reached they top and Sora and the others stopped.

"Whaaaat!" they all yelled as Simba came out and nuzzled Kiara.

"You're okay. I heard all of the noise and thought something bad had happened to you." He said in a scared tone.

"I'm okay dad these three saved me." She said as she looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Simba yelled as he jumped at Sora nuzzling him happily as Nala came out with a joyful look on her face.

"Simba what was Kiara doing out so far?" Sora asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've been practicing for tomorrow when I go on my first hunt _by myself._" She said as she looked at Simba.

"Is it okay if we stay here for the night?" Sora asked

"Of course your our humble guests." Simba said with a smile on his face as the sun went down as they headed into the den.

The next day came quick and Sora felt someone nudging him as he swatted at whatever it was so he could back to sleep. Donald not liking Sora ignoring him became angry with him and cast thunder under him sending Sora into the air as he woke up in a flash.

"What is it you guys?" he asked with a tired look on his face.

That look quickly changed to panic when he saw smoke out in the savannah as he ran to the point of Pride Rock and saw a massive fire out in the Pride Lands. Apparently Kiara had started her hunt but was now in more trouble than she could handle. Simba came out of the den with a worried look on his face and when he saw what Sora was looking at you could see fear in his eyes.

"No!" Simba muttered as him and Nala quickly ran towards the fire followed closely by Sora and the others.


	11. a king's pride part 1

I still don't own any of the kingdom hearts characters

_______

Sora and the others were coming up on the first of the worlds but something was wrong there was a black cloud surrounding the world keeping them from knowing what world they where at.

"Donald c'mon head towards the world!" yelled Sora, Donald wasn't moving as both him and Goofy where shaking.

Sora got up from his chair and went to the controls and started pushing buttons and pulling levers. Donald quickly awoke from his frightened state and saw what Sora was doing.

"Hey cut that out Sora!" he yelled as he got Sora away from the controls, but it was to late as the ship spiraled into the world as it stopped just inside the world and teleported them to land.

As the light around them faded they couldn't help but look at each other and see that they where animals. Sora was ecstatic with what he saw as he knew exactly where as they looked around to see a bunch of bones of elephants.

"We must be in the Pride Lands." Goofy said, just then a young lioness went running by followed by a bunch of ground shakers.

Sora and the others ran towards the lioness and got in front of her and drew their weapons. The sound of battle could be heard as Donald blasted the ground shakers with thunder and Goofy smashed into them with his shield. Sora had jumped on top of one and managed to slam its face into the ground. They fought until the Heartless where gone as their weapons disappeared as quickly as they had summoned.

"Thank you. I didn't know what was going to happen to me when I saw those creatures." The lioness said.

"Don't worry as long as we're around the Heartless don't stand a chance at all." Sora said as he sat down wagging his lion tail.

"So who are you exactly? I've never seen you in the Pride Lands before." She said as she looked at Sora very carefully.

"I'm Sora and these are my two friends Donald and Goofy. Who are you?" he asked as he looked at her beautiful coat of fur.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She laughed, "I'm Kiara. You wanna come with me back to Pride Rock?" She said as Sora nodded in agreement as they headed towards Pride Rock.

"So how long have you lived at Pride Rock?" Sora asked as they got closer to the peek.

"I've lived here all my life and will be queen someday since I'm the daughter of Simba." She said as they reached they top and Sora and the others stopped.

"Whaaaat!" they all yelled as Simba came out and nuzzled Kiara.

"You're okay. I heard all of the noise and thought something bad had happened to you." He said in a scared tone.

"I'm okay dad these three saved me." She said as she looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Simba yelled as he jumped at Sora nuzzling him happily as Nala came out with a joyful look on her face.

"Simba what was Kiara doing out so far?" Sora asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I've been practicing for tomorrow when I go on my first hunt _by myself._" She said as she looked at Simba.

"Is it okay if we stay here for the night?" Sora asked

"Of course your our humble guests." Simba said with a smile on his face as the sun went down as they headed into the den.

The next day came quick and Sora felt someone nudging him as he swatted at whatever it was so he could back to sleep. Donald not liking Sora ignoring him became angry with him and cast thunder under him sending Sora into the air as he woke up in a flash.

"What is it you guys?" he asked with a tired look on his face.

That look quickly changed to panic when he saw smoke out in the savannah as he ran to the point of Pride Rock and saw a massive fire out in the Pride Lands. Apparently Kiara had started her hunt but was now in more trouble than she could handle. Simba came out of the den with a worried look on his face and when he saw what Sora was looking at you could see fear in his eyes.

"No!" Simba muttered as him and Nala quickly ran towards the fire followed closely by Sora and the others.


End file.
